Triple L
by Tefy
Summary: Triple L son las aventuras de Lucille,Lucy y Lucia en Hogwarts
1. Hogwarts?

Cap 1. Hogwarts?

Verano del 2004, en algún lugar perdido de España:

En una habitación donde había 2 chicas se oyó un estruendo:

-Lucille!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-mmm que quieres ahora Lucia...?

-Lo que quiero es que te levantes, si no no vamos a desayunar y tengo hambre- dijo Lucia

-Tienes hambre? Pues Come muchacha-respondió Lucille

-Ya pero mama no me deja…

Lucille se vistió y bajo con Lucia hasta la cocina, allí estaban Lucy (otra de las hermanas) y la madre de estas.

-Llegaron estas cartas, son de hogwarts-dijo la madre

-Hogwarts? Vamos ha ir a hogwarts?-pregunto Lucy

-Hogwarts!!!!! Viva vamos a ir a una de las grandes escuelas del mundo!- soltó lucia

-Viva!!!-dijeron las 3 hermanas a la vez

-Okay, pues si queréis compraros todo tendréis que ir al callejón diagon- dijo la madre

-Callejón Dragón?-pregunto lucia extrañada

-Diagon cabezona-respondió Lucille

Todas fueron hacia el salón y tomaron polvos flu que echaron en el fuego y fueron hacia el callejón diagon

Primero fueron a Ollivanders.Después a la droguería, mas tarde a la tienda de túnicas, luego a Flurish & Bloots así hasta que llegaron a el mundo del quidditch y las 3 se quedaron mirando la Saeta de Fuego 2004

-Q linda-dijo lucia

-Ojala tener una-dijo Lucille

-mama cómpranosla-soltó Lucy

-En hogwarts no permiten a los de primer año tener escobas propias-dijo la madre

Volvieron a casa algo desilusionadas sin escobas ni nada...

Pasaron las semanas y el último día de vacaciones:

-Mirad lo que os he traído chicas-dijo la madre

Las tres niñas bajaron corriendo y vieron su regalo de cumpleaños (porque cuando llegara su cumpleaños estarían en hogwarts y su madre quería dárselo personalmente):

-Son lechuzas!-dijo lucia

-Yo me quedo con esta-Dijo Lucille y se quedo con una blanca con manchitas negras

-Y yo con esta-dijo Lucy y fue a por al lechuza parda

Al final la pobre lucia se quedo con una pequeña lechuza blanca...

-Jolines se cogieron las mejores-dijo lucia desilusionada

-No te preocupes, el señor de la tienda me dijo que era una de las lechuzas mas rápidas entregando cartas, además es muy linda-dijo su madre

-no, es muy fea-soltó lucia

y por fin llego el 1 de septiembre


	2. En el Tren

Cap 2. En el tren

Aquel 1 de septiembre hacia muy buen tiempo, no hacia frío ni calor, era un clima muy agradable.

Las chicas y su madre habían tenido que ir hasta Londres para poder coger el tren.

-Esto… mama…-Dijo Lucille-Aquí esta el nueve y allí el diez… Donde se supone que esta el anden 9 y 3 cuartos???

-No lo se hija-respondió la madre

De repente aparecieron unas personas que dijeron:

-Virginia, venga tu primero

-Por que yo?-se oye comentar a una muchacha

-Por que eres la mayor de las chicas

Virginia se metió en un muro, las trillizas se quedaron asombradas.

Lucia fue hacia un chico, que no tendría más de 13 años:

-Perdona… Hay que atravesar ese muro para ir al expreso de hogwarts???

-Si, claro-contesto el chico

Lucia se quedo mirando al chico era pelirrojo con ojos azules.

Las otras dos hermanas fueron hacia el muro con su madre, luego entraron los que debían ser hermanos de Virginia y aquel chico.

-Deberíamos entrar…El tren sale a las 11 en punto-dijo el muchacho

-Si, claro…-respondió Lucia-Ah por cierto…Me llamo Lucia Alyssa Lovegood

-Yo soy Tom

Acto seguido ambos entraron por el muro, Lucy llamo a Lucia:

-Hey!! Lucia encontré un vagón!

Luego lucia miro a Tom:

-Bueno…Voy con mis hermanas

-Te acompaño-dijo Tom

Llegaron al vagón, allí estaban las dos hermanas y Virginia

-Todavía hay asientos, me puedo quedar?-pregunto Tom

-Claro-respondió Lucille

Tom se sentó al lado de su hermana y enfrente de Lucia

Mientras Lucy le dijo a su hermana en el oído:

-Te mola eh???

La pobre Lucia se puso roja

-Cállate Angelina

-Arg! Sabes perfectamente que odio mi segundo nombre Alyssa!

-Y Tú también lo sabes, sabes que odio Alyssa

-Ya vale, no peleéis-Dijo Lucille mientras intentaba separarlas

-Tu calla Alexandra!-Dijeron Lucy y Lucia a la vez

-No me llaméis Alexandra!!!

Empezaron las 3 a pelearse y Tom y Virginia corrieron a separarlas:

-Ya vale!

El trayecto se les paso enseguida a las hermanas y muy pronto llegaron a hogwarts


	3. El Sombrero Seleccionador

Cap 3. El sombrero seleccionador.

Según bajaron del expreso de Hogwarts para dirigirse al castillo, Tom, Virginia y las trillizas se habían ido conociendo durante el trayecto. Como las trillizas no sabían nada o casi nada de dónde estaba Hogwarts y demás empezaron preguntando.

¿Y dónde está el castillo? No lo veo por ningún sitio –dijo Lucia-

Pues me temo que nos tenemos que separar aquí. –dijo Tom-

¿Qué? –saltó Lucia-

Los de primer año van en canoas, y los de otros cursos van en otros medios. –explicó Virginia como si fuera lo más coherente del mundo-

¿¿CANOAS?? –gritaron las 3-

¡Los de primer año aquí! –se oyó una voz que no conocían las trillizas de nada-

Ahí lo tienes –dijo Tom mientras le guiñaba el ojo disimuladamente a Lucia-

Las trillizas se reunieron con un montón de primero que había por ahí. Vieron a un gigante, era la primera vez que veían uno exceptuando las películas.

No me digas que nos va a llevar el... –dijo Lucille-

Pues parece que sí –afirmó Lucy mirando como los de primero montaban en canoas-

¡Vosotras 3! –indicó el gigante- Montaos en esa que hay 3 sitios libres...

Las trillizas afirmaron y se montaron como con miedo en una canoa donde había una chica y dos chicos.

Me siento rara aquí que no conozco a nadie –dijo por lo bajo Lucille-

Creo que no eres la única –apoyó Lucia-

Cuando llegaron, todos jadeaban por el esfuerzo de remar. Salieron corriendo deseando pisar tierra hasta que el gigante les detuvo. Entonces Lucille hizo una pregunta que hizo que todos la observaran.

¿Y dónde están los equipajes? –preguntó con énfasis-

Están ya en el castillo –indicó el gigante-

¿Y como se llama usted? –preguntó de nuevo incrédula-

Rubeus Hagrid, bueno basta de charla, vayamos al castillo.

Llegaron todos al castillo y un hombre muy bajito y regordete estaba en la entrada. Con una voz un poco de pito se dispuso a hablar.

¡Ahh estos son los de primer año, buen trabajo Hagrid! ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! En unos minutos pasaréis al Gran Comedor dónde se os hará el Sombrero Seleccionador. –explicó Flitwick mientras se alejaba-

¿Qué es eso del sombrero seleccionador? –preguntó Lucia por lo bajo-

Pues no tengo ni idea... –murmuró Lucy-

¿Por qué hay tantos misterios sólo para venir a un colegio? –Dijo Lucille enojada-

El sombrero seleccionador, me han dicho que hay que hacer una prueba con la varita... me lo dijo mi hermano mayor... –dijo un chico que no conocían de nada-

¿Una prueba? ¡SI NO HEMOS ESTUDIADO! –saltó Lucia-

Pues mala suerte...

¿Mala suerte? Yo dimito, yo me voy... –dijo Lucille dispuesta a irse-

Ni hablar –dijo Lucia agarrando a Lucille- Tú te quedas

¡Es una chuf...!

Antes de que acabara las puertas se abrieron y fueron entrando nerviosas... Flitwick sacó un polvoriento sombrero que colocó sobre un taburete.

No me digas que vamos a tener que convertir en sombrero en rana... –dijo Lucy con incredulidad-

Lo que tenéis que hacer, es, que cuando diga vuestro nombre venir aquí y tendréis que poneros el sombrero que dirá vuestra casa.

¡¡Jooooo!! ¡Que me lavé el pelo ayer! –exclamó Lucia-

Bueno hay que aguantarse... –dijo Lucy-

¡Spencer Aileen!

Una chica con el pelo castaño se acercó al sombrero medio tambaleándose... Entonces, tras ponérsele el sombrero gritó:

¡Gryffindor!

Mamá estuvo en Ravenclaw, ojalá nosotras también... –dijo Lucille-

Tras una larga lista de nombres, apareció el primer nombre de los Lovegood.

¡Lovegood, Lucia!

Ánimo Lucia, seguro que acabas en Ravenclaw... –animó Lucy-

Caminó nerviosa, se puso el sombrero, pero sin llegar a rozarla dijo:

Podrías ir a Gryffindor... pero... creo que te veo con las cualidades de... ¡Ravenclaw!

Lucia se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw y buscó por todas las mesas a Tom, sin embargo le vio en la mesa de Gryffindor, lo cual lamentó muchísimo. Flitwick anunció el nombre de la segunda Lovegood...

¡Lovegood, Lucille!

Es mi turno... –dijo haciendo una mueca mientras empujaba a los que estaban delante para que se apartaran y se puso el sombrero-

Mmmmmm... ¿Ravenclaw o Slytherin?...

Me da igual, acaba pronto... ¿Vale? Tengo hambre... –dijo Lucille medio enojada-

¡Ravenclaw!

Ufffff... –suspiró Lucille- Menos mal...

Lucille se encaminó a la mesa de Ravenclaw con su hermana mientras todos los Ravenclaw aún las aplaudían. Entonces, ambas miraron a Lucy, cuando algo llamó la atención de Lucille. Un chico moreno bastante guapo a su gusto estaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Tenía un gran parecido con alguien de la mesa de profesores, aunque les cambiaba solo el pelo. Entonces Lucia dio un codazo a Lucille para que dirigiera la vista a Lucy que ya estaba nerviosa con el sombrero puesto.

¿Por qué tarda tanto? –preguntó Lucia-

Estará decidiendo en que casa meterla. A mi casi me mete en Slytherin –explicó Lucille-

Y a mi en Gryffindor –dijo Lucia-

No sé donde mandarte... –sonó el sombrero- Si a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw...

Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw... –rogó Lucy que estaba mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw-

¿Quieres Ravenclaw? Si, te veo las ideas claras... está bien... ¡Ravenclaw!

Lucy se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw aliviada y menos blanca que a la hora del sombrero, Lucia y Lucille aplaudieron a su hermana para animarla que lo peor ya había pasado. Un rato después se acabaron los alumnos y una profesora, o al menos eso creían se levantó. Era la profesora McGonagall. Les dio el discurso de bienvenida, y comenzó la cena. Cenaron mucho del hambre que tenían, cuando llegó la hora de irse, comentaron las prohibiciones y después, alguien de Ravenclaw dijo:

¡Los de primero por aquí!

Seguimos al chico ese que nos estaba diciendo dónde teníamos que ir, nos paramos frente a un retrato bastante raro, era una señora muy delgada pero no de mucha edad... Ésta preguntó:

¿Contraseña?

Carpe Diem –dijo el muchacho-

Entraron, y el muchacho volvió a hablar.

Bien, me llamo Oliver, soy uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw, la otra es aquella chica que acaba de entrar –la señaló- Se llama Michelle. Si tenéis algún problema podréis decírnoslo, procurar no hacer infracciones ya que podremos descontar puntos. Los dormitorios de las chicas están por esa dirección y de los chicos por esta otra. Buenas noches.

Las trillizas se fueron a su dormitorio, cuando entraron ya había 2 chicas allí que se llamaban Belinda y Lizeth. Instalaron sus cosas, charlaron un rato con esas dos chicas hablando del trayecto y se acostaron rápidamente para mañana comenzar las clases.


	4. Las Primeras Clases El primer retraso

Cap 4. Las Primeras Clases. El primer retraso.

Belinda y Lizeth nos avisaron de que era la hora de bajar a desayunar. Nos levantamos algo cansadas, pero aún así conseguimos ponernos de pie.

- Hoy son las primeras clases, Transformaciones, con Hermione Granger... No se como será esa profesora si buena, o mala... –dijo Belinda con preocupación-  
- Bueno, no sé, supongo que no será tan grave... –dijo Lucille- Se la veía con cara de buena.  
- Las apariencias engañan –respondió Belinda-  
- Y a segunda nos toca... ¿Pociones? Con Draco Malfoy... Seguro que esta es la asignatura favorita de los Slytherin –resopló Lizeth-  
- ¿Por qué nadie quiere ir a Slytherin? –preguntó Lucia-  
- Son los malos, por decirlo así... De ahí salieron los antiguos mortífagos que hubo y lo peor es que los Slytherin suelen meter en muchos líos a otras personas, no os aconsejo que os acerquéis mucho a ellos. –explicó Lizeth- Mi hermana mayor, Elizabeth me lo dijo...  
- Vaya, pues que mal ¿no? –dijo Lucia-  
- Si, mucho... –afirmó Belinda-

Belinda, Lizeth, Lucia, Lucy y Lucille bajaron abajo a desayunar, se sentaron juntas. Eran las dos primeras amistades que hicieron. Lucy entonces habló por lo bajo con Lucia, que se puso un poco roja.

- Ahí se acerca tu amigo, Lucia... –dijo con voz socarrona Lucy-  
- ¡Cállate Angelinaaaaa! –exclamó Lucia-  
- Y dale... –la miró con mala cara...-

Era verdad, Tom se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

- ¿Qué, ya habéis desayunado? –preguntó sonriendo Tom-  
- Pues estamos en ello –contestó Lucille al ver que ninguna decía nada-  
- ¿Qué os toca ahora? A mi Historia de la Magia, que rollo... –farfulló Tom-  
- A nosotras nos toca Transformaciones... –dijo Lucy-  
- ... Con Hermione Granger –terminó Lucia la frase-  
- ¡No es tan mala! Aprendes mucho y es bastante buena, aunque en los exámenes... –hace una mueca-  
- Si tu lo dices... –dijo Lucia-  
- Bueno Lucille... Nosotras nos vamos yendo de camino... ¿A qué vosotras tambien? –miró a Belinda y Lizeth-  
- Eehm... no... –dijo Lizeth-  
- Siiiiiiii... –dijo Lucille dando un codazo a Lizeth-  
- ¡Ah, si, si... tenemos que buscar el aula!...  
- ¡Y yo me voy con vosotras! –dijo Lucia-  
- Tu tienes que terminar el desayuno, o se lo digo a mamá... –ordenó Lucille-  
- Bueno, vale... ¿Me haces compañía Tom?

Belinda, Lizeth, Lucille y Lucy se fueron por el pasillo en busca del aula, charlando.

- Menos mal que ha pillado la indirecta –dijo Lucy-  
- ¿Le gusta ese chico? –preguntó Belinda-  
- Creemos que sí. –Contestaron Lucille y Lucy a la vez-  
- Pues mi hermano le conoce. Mi hermano está en Gryffindor, se llama Roger, es amigo de él. –dijo Belinda-  
- ¿Y es buen chaval? –preguntó Lucy-  
- Mi hermano dice que sí –respondió Belinda-  
- Más le vale –dijo Lucille en tono amenazador-  
- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?...

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Lucia y Tom seguían hablando.

- Pues mis hermanas se han ido a buscar el aula, yo como no he terminado de desayunar me quedo aquí... ¿Qué mal que tengas Historia de la Magia ahora no? Yo lo tengo al final... –dijo Lucia-  
- Si, bueno, si algún día vas a la biblioteca avísame ¿Vale? Así me voy contigo o algo... Ya que no estamos en la misma casa... Bueno me voy, que si llegamos tarde Binns se cabrea... –dijo con aire divertido-  
- Vale, me voy a buscar a mis hermanas... –dijo un poco sonrojada-  
- ¡Hasta luego! –exclamó Tom-  
- ¡Adiós! –dijo Lucia sonriendo-

Lucia acabó encontrando a las demás, que estaban igual de perdidas que ella. Cuando sonó lo que supusieron una campana para el inicio de clase, estaban desesperadas. Pero encontraron la solución. Vieron a Michelle, una de las prefectas de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Michelle! –dijo Belinda- ¿Dónde está el aula de Transformaciones?  
- Daos prisa... ¡Llegáis tarde! –exclamó-  
- ¡Qué gracioso! Yo también me di cuenta, pero preguntamos el aula... –dijo enojada Lucille- Y tu también vas tarde.  
- Detrás de vosotras está el aula, y no llego tarde, es que yo voy a este aula de aquí al lado con mis compañeros que vienen... detrás. –sentenció Michelle señalando a un grupo de gente de quinto que entraba-  
- Entremos... –dijo Belinda-

Entraron y vieron a toda la clase. Solo estaban los Ravenclaw.

- Llegais tarde, chicas... –dijo Hermione-  
- Lo sabemos, profesora. Es que no sabíamos dónde encontrar el aula. Lo sentimos –se excusó Lucille en nombre de todas.-  
- Está bien señorita...  
- Lovegood, profesora.  
- Eso, bueno, sentaos en los pupitres libres, vamos a comenzar la clase de hoy. No saquéis la varita, la clase de hoy será teórica, en cambio la clase de mañana será práctica. –dijo Hermione- Coged plumas y pergamino.

Se sentaron sobre la fila de atrás vacía y sacaron las cosas. Hermione empezó a dictar encantamientos de transformaciones, cuando terminó quedaban apenas 5 minutos de clase.

- Bien, mañana empezaremos a transformar una cerilla en un alfiler o una aguja. Bien, recoged... –dijo cuando sonaba el ruido del cambio de clase-

Mientras estaban saliendo y consultando el horario se fijaron en la segunda hora...

- ¡Pociones con Slytherin! –exclamó Lizeth-  
- ¡Que mal!... –dijo Belinda-

Mientras cruzaban el pasillo, Lucille vio al chico moreno que vio en Slytherin. Su corazón latía fuertemente, el chico la miró de reojo mientras que ella para no parecer otras cosas miró con indiferencia. El chico entonces sonrió y le dio un codazo a su amigo. Cuando se dio cuenta, Belinda la estaba hablando sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Lucille... ¿Me escuchas? –dijo Belinda-  
- Eh, ah si...claro... –dijo Lucille-  
- Creí que te habías quedado en trance –comentó Belinda-  
- No, no... ¿Dónde están las mazmorras? –preguntó extrañada-  
- Pues... abajo –supuso Belinda-

Entonces, llegaron a las mazmorras, antes de entrar, alguien empujó a Lucille que de no ser porque entre Belinda y Lucia la agarraron, casi se cae.

- ¿Pero estáis ciegos o qué os pasa? ¡Sois imbéciles! –exclamó furiosa Lucille-  
- ¡Hombre, una Ravenclaw se nos enfrenta! –dijo uno de los 3 chicos que había-  
- ¡Pues sí! Mira por donde vas, pedazo de imbécil... –le replicó Lucille-  
- ¿Y si no queremos? –protestó otro de los 3-  
- Os las veréis conmigo –dijo Lucille-  
- Y conmigo –dijeron Lucy y Lucia-  
- Vaya, así que las trillizas quieren guerra como nosotros...

Antes de que pronunciara palabra, Draco Malfoy, el profesor de Pociones, salió para ver si llegaban los alumnos. Con una sonrisa malévola miró a sus 3 alumnos.

- ¿Peleando señoritas Lovegood, Brocklehurst y McCoy?  
- Profesor, ellos empezaron empujándome –replicó Lucille-  
- A mi no me contestes así. Daniel, Davis, Derek, entrad adentro. Que yo ajusto cuentas con estas señoritas.

Lucille miró con odio a los 3 gemelos, al igual que Lucy y Lucia.

- ¿Por qué estabais peleando?  
- ¡Me empujaron! Y yo les dije que tuvieran mas cuidado y empezaron a provocarnos...  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya... ahora no tenéis puntos, pero tú, por dirigirte así a mi, estás castigada esta tarde. En mi despacho a las 5. –dijo Malfoy con frialdad-  
- ¿Qué? ¡Es injusto! –protestó Lucille-  
- Entra en clase y cállate si no quieres que sea una semana entera –la preprendió Malfoy-

Lucille maldecía por lo bajo a Malfoy, se sentó atrás del todo. La clase fue un aburrimiento total, sin contar que las trillizas y los tres Slytherin se mandaban miradas de odio cada dos por tres. Copiaron y copiaron al igual que con Hermione, para hacer el día siguiente la clase práctica de la poción que iban a preparar. Cuando terminaron, siguieron con las clases contiguas. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Andrew Stevenson, un profesor nuevo, Historia de la Magia con Binns, que eran muy aburridas y somníferas e impartidas por un fantasma, y Encantamientos por Flitwick que fue la mas entretenida y práctica con el Wingardium Leviosa.   
Llegadas las 4:45 Lucille anunció que se iba en busca de las mazmorras.

- ¡Anímate, solo es un día!... –dijo Belinda-  
- Bueno, adiós... –dijo Lucille-

Cuando llegó al despacho, a las 5, Lucille se asustó, según entró, vio como el chico moreno estaba allí, hablando con Malfoy.

- Pasa, pasa –dijo Malfoy con malicia- ahora mismo estoy contigo  
- ¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó el chico-  
- Es un castigo, esta chica se ha portado mal esta mañana. Bueno, ahora vengo con lo tuyo, hijo. Quédate aquí un momento.

Malfoy abandonó el despacho por un momento, y el moreno se quedó a solas con ella. Él, sonrió y la preguntó.

- El primer día... ¿Y ya castigada? ¡Qué carácter! –dijo como si la conociera de siempre-  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –replicó Lucille-  
- Menudo carácter, tu deberías ser de Slytherin, no de... ¿Ravenclaw? –dijo el chico-  
- Pero bueno, ¿te importa? –dijo más enojada aún-  
- Me gusta tu carácter... Que lo sepas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aquello si que no se lo esperaba... radiante de alegría por dentro, contestó:

- Lucille Alexandra Lovegood  
- Vale, yo me llamo Vincent Malfoy... Espero verte algún día más por los pasillos, me has caído bien. Que pena que no vayas a Hogsmeade, ya conseguiré un permiso. –dijo Vincent guiñándola un ojo-

Malfoy entró, entonces Vincent le susurró algo al oído mientras éste le entragaba lo que su hijo le había pedido. Lucille se quedó extrañada, ¿Hogsmeade? El chico era muy amable sin apenas conocerla, pero la dio igual. Estaba encantada por lo que acababa de pasar... Al fin y al cabo fue el mejor castigo de toda su vida.


	5. El Amor de Lucia

Cap 5.El Amor de Lucia  
Era por la tarde,y como Lucille esta castigada,Lucia,Lucy,Lizeth y Belinda decidieron explorar el castillo.  
-Es demasiado grande-dijo Lucia  
-Oh no creas-respondio Tranquilamente Lucy  
Las 4 muchachas salieron de la sala comun y fueron hacia los jardines  
-Hey,Chicas-Dijo belinda señalando una parte con muchas gradas-mirad el estadio de Quiditch,ya hay equipos entrenando  
-Vallamos!-sugirio Lizeth  
-Si!-respondieron las dos mellizas  
Entraron en el estadio y se sentaron en las gradas  
-Wow,se ve todo genial desde aqui-dijo Lucia entusiasmada  
-Y hay esta tu chico,lucia-señalo Lucy riendose  
-Angelina no te rias!-respondio lucia furiosa  
Lucy la lanzo una mirada penetrante  
-No empezeis a pelear chicas!-dijo Belida mientras se ponia en medio  
Cuando finalizo el entrenamiento todas bajaron y Tom vio a Lucia:  
-Lucia!  
-Am... esto... Hola Tom-saludo Lucia  
-Quiere venir a dar una vuelta conmigo en los terrenos?  
-S...s...i cla...cla...claro-respondio Lucia  
-Bien deja que me cambie y nos vamos-dijo Tom,y se alejo de las chicas hacia los vestuarios  
-Una cita en toda regla,eh?-pregunto Lizeth  
-...Si...Claro-respondio Lucia sonriendo  
-Pues nosotras te dejamos ok?-dijo Lucy  
-Si,asi esperas a tu enamorado-dijo Belinda riendose,acto seguido las tres muchachas se fueron  
Al rato salio Tom con el uniforme puesto:  
-Ya estoy listo,vayamonos  
-si...  
Salieron de el campo y se fueron a ver los terrenos  
-Pareces incomoda-dijo Tom  
-No..Solo estoy nerviosa  
De repente el se fue acercando a su cara y la beso,Lucia se quedo paralizada y colorada...  
-Me gustas,Lucia...  
La chica siguio sin responder


	6. ¿Lucille enamorada de verdad?

Cap 6. ¿Lucille enamorada de verdad?

A las siete en punto salió del despacho de Malfoy con la mano hecha polvo de copiar. Fue caminando por los pasillos del colegio buscando su sala común, pero acabó yendo a parar a la de Slytherin. Allí vio a los tres gemelos a los que odiaba desde ese mismo día.

- Hombre, si están aquí mis amigos el tonto, el imbécil y el idiota... –dijo Lucille con altivez-  
- ¿Aún quieres más castigos? –dijo Davis con tono amenazador y sonriendo malévolamente-  
- Yo de ti no lo haría –dijo una voz detrás de ellos-

Lucille no paró a comprobar quién era, estaba segura de quién era esa voz. Era la misma del despacho, la misma que le había preguntado su nombre y que conseguiría un permiso para Hogsmeade. Siguió caminando, pero de pronto notó como alguien la detenía.

- ¿Por qué corres? ¿Te da vergüenza? –dijo la voz esa-  
- Mmmmm.... Pues no –contestó Lucille- Es solo que quiero volver pronto a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw para terminar los deberes... Tu padre no es que sea muy agradable, me duele la mano.  
- Jajajaja es su forma de ser, mi padre es así, pero por eso no la tienes que pagar conmigo. –Dijo Vincent- Yo no te he hecho nada, de hecho le dije que te dejara salir antes. Y por eso ahora estás aquí.  
- Muy amable por tu parte –reconoció Lucille-  
- Te dije que me caías bien –contestó Vincent-  
- ¿Me estás tirando los tejos? –dijo bruscamente Lucille-  
- ¡Qué directa! –exclamó Vincent-  
- No me has respondido –insistió Lucille-  
- Pues tú sabrás, considéralo como quieras –dijo Vincent tratando de desviar el tema- ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu sala común?  
- Por supuesto... –contestó Lucille-

Lucille sentía algo dentro de sí que nunca había sentido. Aquel Slytherin estaba siendo muy amable con ella, él, notó esa sensación de nerviosismo y enmudecimiento.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Vincent-  
- Nada, solo quiero saber, por qué eres así conmigo... –dijo Lucille reaccionando-  
- Párate aquí un momento... –ordenó Vincent-  
- Tengo prisa... –balbuceó Lucille-  
- Mientes. Estás nerviosa... –replicó Vincent mientras la agarraba del brazo- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade?  
- ¿Cómo? Los de primero no tienen autorización... No me la darán ni te la darán... –se excusó Lucille-  
- Yo te escoltaré... –prometió Vincent-  
- ¿Pero qué quieres exactamente? Tu tienes a tus amigos y deberías ir con ellos ¿no? –insistió Lucille-  
- ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte a solas conmigo? Yo sé lo que piensas, Lovegood. Y a mi no me puedes engañar, ¿Por qué no vienes? Si sé que es lo que quieres... –insistió también Vincent-  
- ¿Y tú que sabes? Tú no estás dentro de mí para saber que pienso o qué siento... Además no te conozco de nada –dijo bruscamente Lucille-  
- Yo sí. Yo si que te conozco.... –dijo Vincent-  
- No, no me conoces... Sólo son paparruchas... –replicó Lucille- Apenas he venido nueva a este colegio y tu...  
- Mi padre conoce a tu madre, no quiere que me relacione mucho contigo, porque eres de sangre mestiza, pero he de decirte que eso a mí no me importa... –contestó Vincent-  
- ¿Y qué quieres decirme con eso? No me conoces de nada, Vincent. ¿Cómo pretendes saber tú mejor que yo lo que siento, si ni siquiera nos conocemos bien? –volvió a insistir Lucille-  
- No te entiendo Lucille. Yo sé más de lo que crees, piensas que porque sea de Slytherin no debo llevarme bien contigo, piensas que soy mala persona, pues sí, lo soy... Como tú. Yo también suelo tratar mal a las personas que me tratan mal, pero la diferencia es que yo estoy en Slytherin y eso me hace muy malo ¿Verdad? ¿Es eso? Creía que no eras así. –la reprendió- No tengo más que decirte, si no te fías de mi, ya buena gana de que siga intentando ganarme tu amistad....

Vincent se separó de Lucille y se fue por el camino a Slytherin. Lucille sin embargo al ver que se separaba sintió que algo en ella se vaciaba, había sido demasiado brusca y había estado negando la verdad, es decir, todo lo que Vincent decía de ella era verdad, ella se sentía atraída por él, ella quizás se estaba enamorando de él, pues como el bien ha dicho, se parecían.... Lucille dejó caer los libros al suelo con gran estruendo, entonces Vincent se paró. Lucille se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él. Entonces con un tono jamás oído, que podía llegarse a definir como dulzura se excusó con los ojos brillantes:

- Tienes razón... –reconoció lentamente- Lo siento...

Tras decir eso, Lucille abrazó a Vincent con fuerza y tras ese abrazo, recogió los libros del suelo y se fue corriendo como si fuera sido un error lo que había hecho. El se quedó ahí paralizado sin saber que hacer.  
Llegó frente al retrato y pronunció la contraseña.

- Carpe Diem –dijo jadeando-

El retrato se abrió y Lucille se sentó en una de las butacas libres. Ahí había muchos alumnos, pero pronto vio a Belinda que se sentó con ella.

- ¿Qué tal el castigo con Malfoy? –preguntó ésta-  
- Bien, tengo la mano destrozada, pero ha sido el mejor castigo de mi vida... –reconoció Lucille-  
- ¡Anda! ¿Y eso? –volvió a preguntar Belinda-  
- El hijo de Malfoy... me fijé en el ayer, en la cena... Le encontré en el despacho de Malfoy, se me presentó, incluso me ha dicho que quiere que vaya a Hogsmeade con el, he tardado en venir porque he estado discutiendo con el, aunque al final le he reconocido la verdad. El se dio cuenta en tan poco tiempo de que... bueno, me gustaba, y yo lo negaba, el se enfadó porque me puse muy enojada y entonces lo reconocí, le di un abrazo y salí corriendo. Nunca me había sentido peor... –explicó Lucille-  
- ¿Peor? Pero si al menos sabes que al hijo de Malfoy le gustas tú... –dijo Belinda-  
- Pero, aún así... No sé Belinda... Tal vez si le veo mañana ya me justificaré, y hablaré con él más tranquilamente... temo a su padre... el odia a los sangre sucia o sangre mestiza... y yo soy sangre mestiza... –explicó Lucille-  
- Pero mientras a él no le importe... –supuso Belinda-  
- ¡Y no le importa! Pero yo temo eso... que por culpa de Malfoy nos tengamos por ejemplo que separar... A decir verdad, creo que me he enamorado... –dijo Lucille- Bueno voy a hacer las tareas y a practicar el Wingardium Leviosa...

Pasó hasta las dos de la madrugada practicando mientras Belinda cortésmente aceptó quedarse con ella para ayudarla. Una vez terminado todo, ambas se fueron a acostar.

- Gracias Beli, te lo agradezco... –agradeció Lucille-  
- De nada Lucille, me caes muy bien y cuando alguien me cae bien... Pues intento ayudar en todo –dijo Belinda- Buenas noches  
- Buenas noches.

Lucille observó a Lucia que tenía cara de felicidad en la cama, sin embargo Lucille no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en lo que había hecho momentos antes delante de Vincent...


	7. Un día agitado

Cap 7. Un día agitado.

Llegó la mañana siguiente, dispuestas a despertarse todas. Lucia, Lucy, Belinda y Lizeth se levantaron... Pero vieron que alguien seguía en la cama, Belinda se acercó.

- No me extraña, se quedó hasta las tantas haciendo las tareas... Pero... ¡Oh! Se la olvidó pociones... Se me olvidó recordárselo... Y nos toca doble de pociones... –dijo Belinda aterrada-  
- ¿Qué? –exclamó Lucy- Pobrecilla...  
- La tocó otra tarde de castigos... Lucille, despierta... Lucilleeeeeeeeeee... –la toca y la remueve para que se levante-  
- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Lucille-  
- Es hora de levantarse –dijo Lucia-  
- Ah... vale –bosteza- Que sueño que tengo...

Se vistieron todas y bajaron a la Sala Común. Todos se agolpaban en el tablón de anuncios.

- ¿Qué pasará? –preguntó Lucy-  
- Excursión a Hogsmeade –respondió Lucille serenamente-  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –exclamó Lucia-  
- Nada, cosas intuitivas –mintió Lucille-  
- Ah, bueno... bajemos a desayunar –respondió Lucia-  
- Si, mejor –dijo Lizeth-

En el desayuno Lucia estaba inquieta, y no paraba de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor dónde estaba Tom desayunando, ésta se planteaba ir a verle y a desayunar con él, pero no sabía si sus hermanas la dejarían, después de todo ellas no sabían nada de que él había besado a Lucia.... Mientras, Lucille miraba desesperadamente en la de Slytherin, pero no encontraba a Vincent, sin embargo vio a los tres chicos a los que tenía un asco tremendo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Lu? –preguntó Lizeth-  
- No, nada –respondió Lucia-  
- Me refería a Lucille... No para de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin –contestó Lizeth-  
- ¿A mi? No nada, es solo que estaba observando las paredes del castillo y todos los detalles –mintió rápidamente Lucille-  
- Me voy a la mesa de Gryffindor –anunció Lucia-  
- Vale hasta luego –dijo Lucille-  
- Que raro... –murmuró Lucia por lo bajo, pero mas contenta que unas pascuas se fue a visitar a Tom-  
- ¿Qué has hecho Lucille? Has dejado que se vaya Lucia a la mesa de Gryffindor... –protestó Lucy-  
- ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Déjala, se lleva bien con Tom, no la van a comer... –dijo Lucille sin preocuparse-  
- Quizás deberías ver eso –señaló Lucy-  
- ¿El qué? –preguntó Lucille sin entender-  
- ¡Pero mira que beso se están dando! –saltó Lucy-  
- ¿Y si se quieren qué? –insistió Lucille-  
- ¡Estás muy rara! –estalló Lucy- Llevas unos días insoportable, no sé que te han hecho en la cabeza pero... 

Lucy se calló. Tom y Lucia abandonaban el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Pero has visto...? –protestó Lucy-  
- Oye, Lucy... ¿Estás celosa? –inquirió Lucille mientras sorbía su pudin de calabazas-  
- ¿Yo celosa? ¿De ella? Que va que va... –dijo Lucy como si se hubiera ofendido-  
- Pues lo parece, déjala, no la va a pasar nada, no seas tan protectora, se ve que el chaval es bueno... –dijo Lucille cerrando los ojos-  
- ¡Pero si no le conoces! –gritó Lucy-  
- Pero bueno, Lucy, hemos hablado con el en el expreso de Hogwarts, ha hablado con nosotras, vino a visitar a Lucia, ¿Qué más quiere? Se le ve empeñado al chico –dijo Lucille sin alterarse-  
- ¡Pues tu eras la primera en amenazar a todos los pretendientes de Lucia y míos! –dijo mas enojada aún-  
- Pero bueno, puedo cambiar la opinión ¿no?, si la pasa algo el chico lo pagará caro, pero déjala vivir ¿no? –dijo Lucille-  
- Vale, pero será responsabilidad tuya... estás muy rara, de verdad... como si fueras otra –dijo bruscamente Lucy-

Tom y Lucia estaban en el pasillo hablando en un plan muy cariñoso.

- Espero que mis hermanas no me hayan visto... –dijo Lucia-  
- Eso espero, porque no me gustaría que te riñeran por mi culpa –se disculpó Tom-  
- Si no pasa nada... –dijo Lucia con dulzura-  
- Eres increíble, te quiero un montón... me gustas mucho... –dijo Tom en tono cortante-  
- Tu a mi... también me gustas... mucho... –dijo Lucia sonriente-  
- Que pena que no coincidimos en ninguna clase, ni por asignatura ni por curso... quiero tenerte siempre en vista... –dijo Tom-  
- Bueno, nos veremos en la comida, los fines de semana... etcétera... Solo que no se como decirselo a mis hermanas... seguro que Lucille se pilla un cabreo tremendo, sabiendo como es ella... –dijo cabizbaja Lucia-  
- Bueno, ya encontraremos la manera, no te preocupes ¿vale? –dijo Tom mientras la besaba en la mejilla- Me tengo que ir a la otra torre, me toca Adivinación... Aunque no creo que dure mucho en esa asignatura...  
- Venga vale, yo me iré yendo a las mazmorras... adiós... –dijo Lucia-

Se dieron un beso de despedida y cada uno fue por su camino. Lucy y Lucille no se hablaban, y Belinda y Lizeth estaban divididas, Belinda con Lucille y Lizeth con Lucy. Antes de llegar al aula, Lucille divisó a Vincent, mientras que le de daba un codazo a Belinda. Vincent localizó a Lucille y se acercó lentamente.

- Reúnete conmigo en la hora de comer –dijo en un susurro Vincent-  
- ¿Qué? –preguntó Lucille-  
- Tengo que hablar contigo, reúnete conmigo afuera, en los terrenos cerca de los invernaderos... –dijo Vincent-  
- Bueno, vale... –dijo Lucille nerviosa-

Lucille observó como Lucy miraba con recelo, resultaba y según pensaba Lucy, que Lucille se había enamorado también y que por eso esta mañana tenía tan permitida a Lucia. Lucy se estaba mosqueando con las dos, la habían ocultado cosas y había sido la última en enterarse. Lucille miró a Lucy, y esta sin decir nada entró dentro del aula. Sonó el timbre y Lucille fue la última en entrar.

- Señorita Lovegood, has llegado... tarde. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? –preguntó Malfoy-  
- ¿Qué? Pero... Pero si acabo de entrar justo cuando... Pero si acabo de entrar justo cuando ha sonado el timbre... –protestó Lucille-  
- Mmmmmm vaya vaya, otra vez con ese valor de contestar así... me temo que tendré que castigarte más tiempo, qué tal... ¿después de comer y esta tarde? –dijo Malfoy con voz socarrona-  
- ¡NO! –gritó Lucille-  
- ¿Cómo... has dicho? –dijo Malfoy subiendo el tono-  
- Lo siento... Que... me he descontrolado, de verdad... Lo siento... –se excusó Lucille-  
- Pues ahora serán 2 días... –inquirió Malfoy-  
- ¡Pero...!  
- ¿Quieres 3? Que sean 3... –dijo Malfoy entre las risas de Davis, Daniel y Derek a los que Lucille fulminó con la mirada-

Lucille agachó la cabeza y se sentó entre Belinda y Lucia.

- ¡Qué injusto es contigo, hermana! –dijo Lucia-  
- Se lo merece –dijo Lucy con brusquedad-  
- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Lucia-  
- Que se lo merece –repitió Lucy-  
- Déjala, Lucia... está resentida... Luego hablo contigo –dijo Lucille con el tono apagado-  
- Bueno, vale... –contestó Lucia-  
- Beli... ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo ir a la... cita esa... –rogó Lucille-  
- Si quieres yo le aviso... –dijo Belinda esperanzándola-  
- Si, dile que estoy castigada... –dijo Lucille sonriendo-  
- Lu, he quedado en comer con Tom... ¿puedo...? –dijo Lucia-  
- Puedes... –la interrumpió-  
- ¿En serio? –dijo Lucia alegrándose-  
- Si, ya se lo que pasa... –explicó Lucille esquivando una mirada de reproche de Lucy-  
- ¡Gracias!... –agradeció Lucia-

Al acabar la clase, fueron a Transformaciones, Lucy y Lucille estaban tan cabreadas que el embrujo les salía fatal. Hermione las reñía cada dos por tres, pero al final consiguieron convertirlo perfectamente y ganaron 10 puntos para Ravenclaw, lo cual la gente de Ravenclaw agradeció. Se fueron con muchas tareas por hacer cuando encima, fueron a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en las que tenían que hacer una redacción extra sobre los dementores, la gente no sabía por qué lo mandaba tan pronto, pero obedecieron. En Historia de la Magia acabaron con las manos destrozadas de tomar apuntes y de estar casi dormidos por el efecto soporífero del profesor Binns. Llegada la hora de comer, Lucille directamente se fue al despacho de Malfoy, guiñando un ojo a Belinda.

Belinda se acercó a Vincent en la mesa de Slytherin, a lo que todos se quedaron callados riéndose por lo bajo.

- ¡Ey Vincent, no sabía que te juntabas con las de Ravenclaw! Eso es nuevo tío... –dijo Rex, un amigo de Vincent-  
- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Vincent-  
- Soy Belinda Brocklehurst... Te traigo un mensaje de Lucille. –dijo Belinda-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa de Slytherin por parte de los amigos de Vincent.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Vincent-  
- Tu padre la ha castigado 3 días durante la hora de comer y por la tarde, espero que estés orgulloso –dijo Belinda-  
- ¿Cómo dices? –dijo con una mueca como si le fueran echado jugo fétido-  
- Lo que oyes, tu padre la tiene manía, no sé si es que sospecha algo de ti o de ella pero la castiga por injusticias... –explicó Belinda fríamente- Solamente era eso, así que si la quieres ver, tendrás que salvarla del castigo.  
- Oh Dios... –exclamó Vincent- Lo suponía...

Vincent se levantó corriendo para irse al despacho de su padre en busca de Lucille. Lucia y Tom se fueron también fuera del Castillo a pasar la tarde juntos a pesar de las tareas que les mandaron. Pasaron una tarde agradable juntos hasta que divisaron a Davis, Derek y Daniel que no dudaron en molestar.

- ¡Pero si está ahí una de las trillizas! –exclamó Davis-  
- ¡Muérete Davis! –gritó Lucia-  
- ¡Y con novio! ¡Quién lo iba a creer, ni mas ni menos que Tom! –gritó Daniel-  
- ¡Púdrete Daniel, al menos he triunfado no como tú! –dijo furioso Tom sacando su varita- No me hagas hacerte un embrujo...  
- ¡Ahora no estáis todas, solo vosotros dos, no podrás hacer mucho, la verdad...! –dijo Derek en tono burlón-  
- ¡Ni en mis ratos de ocio me dejáis en paz! –dijo Tom enfadado-  
- Claro que no, ley de vida... la hermana de esta chica y yo somos enemigos, ellas también son enemigas nuestras por propia voluntad de ellas... –dijo Davis sacando la varita- ¡Petrif...!  
- ¡Expelliarmus! -gritó Tom haciendo que la varita de Davis saltara por los aires- Vámonos Lucia, aquí hay mucho parásito...

Se fueron dentro del castillo donde no les pudieran ver.  
Sin embargo, Lucille seguía cumpliendo castigo con Malfoy.

- Eso es, copia, copia, eso te enseñará –decía Malfoy complacido-

Lucille solo le miraba con desprecio, cuando jadeando, entró Vincent.

- ¡Papá! ¡He venido a que me expliques las pociones curativas! –dijo medio asfixiado-  
- ¿No comes? –preguntó Malfoy-  
- No, no tengo hambre, pero quiero hacer la redacción que me mandaste –dijo sentándose al lado de Lucille-  
- Muy bien, tú sigue copiando –dijo Malfoy a Lucille con brusquedad- A ver las pociones curativas...

Malfoy empezó a explicar, cuando la mano que tenía libre debajo de la mesa notó algo. Vincent fingía escuchar cuando agarró la mano de Lucille y la apretaba con fuerza. Esta, se alegró, escribió mas rápido llegando al número de copias exactas en tiempo record. Lucille se mordió el labio y sonrió vagamente mientras los ojos parecían apunto de llorar. Malfoy examinó las copias de Lucille y la indicó que se fuera. Al salir del despacho, Vincent en vez de coger la mano libre, cogió la que tenía hecha polvo de copiar. Lucille sentía como si el dolor se iba en ese momento, cuando sin darse cuenta estaban en los terrenos.

- Que pena que no haya salido todo según lo planeado, pero... da igual... Solo quería decirte dos palabras... –explicó Vincent aún con la mano de Lucille entre sus manos-  
- Ajá... –dijo Lucille con el nerviosismo encima- Como quieras...  
- ¡Parece mentira que no lo sepas! –dijo sonriendo, pero se puso serio, y se lanzó- Te quiero... Te quiero mucho... Aunque tú, no lo creas...  
- Yo... eeeeeee.... pueeeeees... –balbuceó Lucille-  
- No digas nada –dijo Vincent mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios- El resto se dice sólo...  
- Yo también... te quiero... –dijo abrazándole y devolviendole el beso que antes el le había dado...-  
- No iré a Hogsmeade... me quedaré aquí contigo... –inquirió Vincent lo cual provocó que la cara de Lucille se iluminara de alegría-  
- Vale... –dijo sonriendo-

Al llegar a la sala común tarde, la contó a Belinda lo sucedido mientras juntas terminaban sus tareas. Luego apareció Lucia radiante contándonos su día con Tom...

- Ay que ver... que envidia me dais, os pasa cada cosa... –dijo Belinda-


End file.
